powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Ep.: Let's Go!
Let's Goooo! is the fiftieth and final episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the sixth and final episode of the Dairanger endgame. Synopsis The Dairanger face off with Shadam for the final time, yet even with the Gorma war at a climax, they find out a final lesson from Kaku that may reveal a truth regarding all that happened... Plot Daijinryuu continues destroying the palace. Daigo, Lin, and Kou transform and jump into the palace. Shaddam keeps attacking Ryo, Shouji and Kazu. Pieces of the palace rumble down, Shaddam gets to higher ground. The six regroup. Shaddam attacks the six with the Earth Shaking Jewel. Ryou comes up with a plan and they take out their Lailai Jewels. They gather up courage and put them together and give Shaddam a deadly blow. Shaddam blasts them again and splits them apart. Kou falls and Byakkoshinken talks to him. They blast again at Shaddam and Shaddam at them. The two energy blasts are equally matched and make a big hole larger. Kaku's spirit tells them that the Gorma must be thwarted rather than be destroyed. Ryou protests. Kaku disappears. Shaddam laughs maniacally as the building continues shaking. The Palace crashes into a mountain. The Palace then rolls down the mountain as sparks fly. Rocks crumble and fall on Kameo. Kameo runs for safety. Ryou's jewel glows and he de-transforms. The other jewels glow and the Dairanger get out of armor. So does the Earth Shaking Jewel. The seven jewels retreat. The seven jewels fly out of the burning palace and fly into the stars. Kameo's jewel jumps out of his pocket and leaves as well. The six try to get out. Ryou goes after Shaddam. The other Dairanger protest but the palace is still shaking. Shaddam falls into the Emperor room and Ryou tries to get him out, much to his dismay. Shaddam fights him but Ryou wants to get him out of there. Ryou guts Shaddam with a knife. Mud spills out of Shaddam's mouth and his hand becomes clay. Ryou is shocked. Shaddam breaks apart. Ryou runs out in terror. Only a single eye is left in the muddy clay. It vibrates in electricity. The palace shakes more. The other Dairangers managed to escape outside. The palace explodes. They scream their leader's name. Daijinryuu departs the Earth. Smoke rises from the rubble and the sun sets. The six friends get up and worry about Ryou. Ryou staggers from the horizon and falls down. The six yell his name and come to his aid. Shouji calls him a fool. It is finally over. Later, the five main Dairanger run happily. They stop at a park and sit in a circle. Shouji, who is standing up, thanks each member. He still wants to be a champion boxer. Kazu's spirits are up too. Daigo looks up at a twitting bird. Ryou smiles and gets up. The five put their hands together. Ryou says each of his friend's names. Kazu departs first. Then Daigo, Lin and finally Shouji who gives Ryou a friendly punch. Ryou walks on his own. He turns around and sees the spirit of his Master Kaku. He goes toward it and it is gone. He walks to the opposite way and walks along. Lin, fifty years later, is writing on her computer when she gets a phone call. She is happy to hear from Daigo. There is a picture of Kou, Lin and Byakkoshinken in the 'old' days. Then a picture of Kou as an older man. Lin thinks fondly of their days as Dairanger and looks through a photo album. Then at the old headquarters, Shouji, Lin, Daigo and Kazu reunite at a dinner table. Lin puts flowers ina base. Shouji gives them a bottle. Shouji hurts his back. They talk fondly of their days. Ryou stumbles in talking about a Gorma attack.He turns on the television to prove it to them. Sure enough, it is a blue and white tube Gorma. He breaks buildings and people scream. Five individuals run toward it. They gather together and they look just like our heroes. Our heroes have arrived and are surprised to see their grandchildren. Ryou remembers what Kaku said about the Gorma never being destroyed. Daigo's grandson tells the group to call their Lailai Jewels, the grandchildren transform and they call the Mythical Chi Beasts once more to battle. They form Dairen'Oh and they destroy the New Gorma Monster. This takes Ryou back. He remembers to back when he was a Dairanger. When he discovered his father was a Gorma and he died for him. His fighting with Jin. Daigo thinks back to when Immortal Tofu got him drunk, Kujaku and fighting Count Kaleidoscope. Shouji thinks back to when he defeated a car controlled by Father Magnet. Kazu thinks back to when he fought Immortal Tofu. Lin thinks back to her relationship with Kou. The new generation defeat the monster. The grandparents applaud their grandchildren. Notes *On the American DVD set, no preview of Kakuranger is shown after the credits like with the preceding Zyuranger DVD set. This could be because Shout! Factory did not get the master tapes that featured the preview or the uncertainty that they would be able to afford the rights to license that series at this time. *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger * Because the Dairanger are the very last Sentai team prior to the advent of the modern "Vs. film" (the next team would be the first in the season following theirs), this is the last time the entire team is seen together outside fully costumed team battles such as Super Sentai World or the Legend War of Gokaiger. Only two teams would likewise not reunite after this season. ** Keiichi Wada (Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star) will return multiple times as Ryo, including two times during Gokaiger and even in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu; his archived footage and voice likewise appear in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Prior to his later Ryo appearances, he also appears as Beast-Demon Hunter Sieg in Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior **Keisuke Tsuchiya (Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star) will have multiple roles beyond this episode including as Tarou in Kakuranger (alongside his twin) and a cameo in Boukenger, as well as returning as Kazu in the final episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ** Ei Hamura (Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star) will likewise return in a cameo in the final episode of Gokaiger ** Tatsuya Nomi (Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star) will appear in Scroll 42 of Hurricaneger where he will imply his former role by way of someone else. ** Final Sentai appearance of Natsuki Takahashi (Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star) and Hisashi Sakai (Kou of the Howling New Star) ** Although Sakai does not return, an original KibaRanger voice does return to Sentai, with Wataru Abe (the voice of Byakkoshinken) returning for his appearance in Akibaranger Season Tsuu) ** With their predecessors joining a dinosaur team, the Dairangers are the only Sentai team in a PR-adapted season that has not been involved in an actual VS. movie, a coincidental position due to the Dairangers' s also being the only team from a PR-adapted season to not be adapted themselves (outside Kou and cameos in Super Megaforce). DVD releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in America by Shout! Factory in 2015. This episode is featured on the 10th and final disc. See also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura